


Doctor/Nurse AU

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles taking place in a universe where Iroh and Bolin work in an inner-city emergency room as a doctor and nurse, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

For some reason, when Bolin walked into the just knew that something amazing was going to happen today. His alarm clock went off when it was supposed to, the train was on time, and when he showed up for work at the hospital he was pleasantly surprised to find that his dear friend Dr. Asami Sato was scheduled to work that day. All signs of a good day, to be sure, but nothing that screamed “magic.” No, he had to wait until his lunch break when the most beautiful man he had ever seen introduced himself as Dr. Iroh something-Bolin-wasn’t going to attempt to pronounce and asked if he could sit with him.


	2. Girls' Day Out

Iroh had no idea what he was doing in a boutique that seemed bound and determined to give someone a heart-attack with a female doctor who looked like she had wandered off the set of a TV show about improbably beautiful doctors, a happy-go-lucky male nurse who lived and worked in a neighborhood that didn’t exactly nurture a happy-go-lucky attitude, and two prepubescent girls. Actually, that was a lie. He was there because his new friends Asami and Bolin had invited him to join them for what Bolin had called a “girls’ day out” and Iroh had accepted. Why they were looking for dresses in a boutique in the nicest neighborhood was pretty easy to explain. Asami had been invited to the policemen’s ball by her boyfriend, who apparently was also Bolin’s brother.   
The presence of the children was slightly confusing at first; but that was because the one with the pigtails took it upon herself to perform the introductions and she seemed more concerned with trying to cram as much information in one breath than she was with such small matters as allocution and volume control. The explanation that Bolin had offered (once the pigtailed one—apparently named Ikki—had calmed down) was easy enough to understand and actually kind of cute—he was a friend of the family and he would often take the girls for a day so that their parents could have some time to themselves.  
What Iroh could not understand, though, was why he felt so… odd when he had any sort of interaction with Bolin all of a sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin probably should have realized that Iroh had something up his sleeve when he said that it would just be the two of them for dinner and could he please try to not be covered in cat hair?   
Iroh had told him to meet him at Central City Station, something that wasn’t unusual in the slightest since they, Asami, Ikki, and Jinora would often meet there for their “girls’ day out.” Iroh directing Bolin to the green line wasn’t unusual –very often they would take a train to get somewhere and most of the places they went were on the green line. They didn’t usually go east, however.   
Another good time to realize that Iroh had planned something was when the staff of The Jasmine Dragon alternated between calling Iroh “Roh-Roh” and “Fancy-Pants” and bore a resemblance to Iroh ranging from vague to striking.  
But noooo. He had to wait until after an elderly couple seemed to come out of nowhere, introduced themselves as Iroh’s grandparents and his grandmother jerked her head in Bolin’s direction and asked if he was “the cute nurse we’ve heard so much about” to figure out that perhaps Iroh’s intentions weren’t as pure as they had initially appeared when he invited him to dinner.


End file.
